Enredados
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Que los pusieran a trabajar juntos era un cruel castigo del universo. El instructor de seguro pasaba las tardes pensando en nuevas formas de atormentarlos. Y como si cada fuerza de la naturaleza conspirara en su contra, ahora se encontraban en una situación tan ridícula. Oneshot Jean x Eren.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Jean y Eren. **Yaoi. Shonen ai.**

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Enredados.**

**.**

**.**

Que los pusieran a trabajar juntos era un cruel castigo del universo. El instructor de seguro pasaba las tardes pensando en nuevas formas de atormentarlos. Y como si cada fuerza de la naturaleza conspirara en su contra, ahora se encontraban en una situación tan ridícula.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido! Esto es tú culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? Te dije que podía hacerlo solo.

— ¿Qué parte de trabajo en equipo no entendiste imbécil?

— ¡Ja! — se burló el otro —Como si en algún momento hubieses pensado seriamente trabajar conmigo.

— ¡Cállate! — se balanceó tratando de alcanzar el cuello de su compañero.

—Cállate tú— contraatacó el otro muchacho haciendo el mismo movimiento, con intención de golpearlo.

La piedra en lo alto cedió y pequeños pedazos cayeron sobre ellos. Se quedaron quietos de inmediato. Miraron hacia arriba, sus equipos de maniobras estaban destrozados. De nuevo la realidad de su situación los golpeó.

—Nos va a matar— murmuró Eren pesimista.

Y Jean, aunque moría de ganas por golpearlo, tuvo que darle la razón.

El entrenamiento de ese día consistía en capturar banderines por parejas, era simplemente una forma distinta de enseñarles maniobras cerradas y trabajo en equipo. Fallaron en ambos. Los dos intentaron ir por el mismo banderín, en la colisión se enredaron y se precipitaron a tierra.

Se salvaron de la muerte o una horrible lesión, gracias a que los tanques de gas se atoraron en el borde de un acantilado. Por eso ahora pendían en el vacío, como dos idiotas en espera de un milagro.

—Si alguien pasara y nos viera…— Eren lo dijo con la esperanza de que los ayudaran.

Jean por el contrario pensó en la humillación de ser encontrados de aquella manera. Ni de broma. —Tengo una idea.

Eren lo miró desconfiado.

—Dame tu equipo y déjate caer.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Eren. —Púdrete Jean.

—Muérete imbécil.

Sin importarle nada, Jean trató de alcanzarlo de nuevo, sólo un golpe y se sentiría mejor. Eren furioso cayó en el juego de Jean y de nuevo se balanceaban tratando de golpearse.

Ya casi se alcanzaban cuando el grito de alegría de Sasha resonó cerca, se distrajeron. El movimiento que habían iniciado no se detuvo, por el contrario chocaron uno con otro, de cara, mas específicamente con los labios...

Se apartaron por el mismo movimiento que los unió y ambos se vieron con horror.

— ¡Puaj!— la exclamación fue liberada por ambos chicos.

Cuando el movimiento de péndulo los acercó de nuevo, se vieron asustados y trataron de alejarse.

—No te me acerques maldito— Jean amenazó quedándose quieto para detener el movimiento. La boca le dolía por el golpe.

—Lo mismo te digo imbécil.

Dejaron de mirarse molestos, pero más que todo avergonzados por tan estúpido incidente. Jean sólo pudo pensar que siempre quiso que su primer beso fuera con Mikasa, lo imaginó en su mente tantas veces, y ahora el bastardo ese lo había impedido.

Eren por su parte sentía mas vergüenza que molestia ¡Se habían besado! Fue un accidente se decía, pero no podía mirar a Jean. La boca le dolía, nunca pensó que su primer beso dolería tanto. Se paralizó con el pensamiento, eso era lo de menos.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Alzaron la vista justo para ver pasar a Mikasa y a Annie, que se detuvieron en los árboles cercanos.

—Eren ¿Estás bien? — Mikasa que lo veía preocupada.

—Sí— Eren la vio irritado, de todos tuvo que ser ella la que lo encontró.

Por otra parte el chico en vez de Mikasa miraba más allá, a la expresión de aparente indiferencia de Annie, aparente porque podía ver como luchaba por mantener la expresión. Mikasa lo encontró como un tonto, Annie estaba por reírse de él o lo hacía internamente y había besado a Jean... ¿Qué le faltaba?

—Suelten su equipo— dijo Mikasa seria.

—Yo atraparé a Eren— aclaró seguido sin mirar a Annie.

Jean quería desaparecer, estaba rojo de la pena, Mikasa debía creer que era un idiota, aunque lo dudaba pues parecía totalmente concentrada en el imbécil de Eren. Maldito, lo vio irritado ¿no le bastaba con robarle su primer beso? Detuvo su pensamiento avergonzado, eso había sonado tan...

—De acuerdo— oyó a Eren aceptar el plan de Mikasa.

—Espera— dijo nervioso mirando ahora a Annie.

Ella no había dicho que lo atraparía, sólo estaba ahí mirándolo con suficiencia y diversión en la mirada. ¿Era capaz de dejarlo caer?

—No seas ridículo Annie te atrapará— le dijo Eren entendiendo su mirada. Lo que de hecho le asustó después ¿Desde cuándo entendía a Jean?

—No hagas eso— le susurró el chico entendiendo a su vez a Eren, y dando un respingó al verlo tan cerca. —Aléjate.

—Ahora Eren— Mikasa se preparó.

Eren miró a Jean —A la cuenta de tres.

Jean tragó y le lanzó una mirada a Annie, ella también lucia lista.

—Uno— inició.

—Dos— dijo Eren.

—Tres— Se soltaron.

Las chicas los atraparon, y los depositaron en tierra momentos después.

—Gracias— soltaron en un murmullo apenado los muchachos.

— ¿Seguro no estás herido Eren?

—Estoy bien— le dijo fastidiado.

—Quedan dos banderines— recordó Annie.

Mikasa la miró y asintió. — ¿Puedes regresar solo?

Eren rodó los ojos. —Sí.

—Un momento— dijo Jean —Sólo les faltan dos banderines.

Annie ya se alejaba y fue Mikasa la que antes de irse, le dijo que sí.

—Diablos — ellas iban a ganar. Se librarían una semana de labores extras.

Eren comenzó a caminar de regreso, preparándose para el tremendo regaño que les darían por perder sus equipos.

Jean lo observó irritado, pensando en lanzarse contra él y golpearlo, iba a hacerlo cuando el recuerdo del reciente incidente volvió. Ni loco se acercaría a Eren de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar tras él, sintiendo su cara caliente, era de vergüenza se dijo. Vergüenza porque Mikasa lo vio en tan estúpida situación. Se lo repitió el resto del camino, pero sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Eren.

Quien por cierto, iba adelante para evitar que su compañero notara el bochorno que invadía su rostro.

Jamás pensaron que su estúpida pelea antes de formar las parejas desencadenaría que Keith los emparejara para los ejercicios, o que acabarían colgados en una roca con sus equipos destrozados, enredados mientras concluían su pelea de la forma más irreal que podían imaginar.

Más tarde cuando todos se reunieron no se sorprendieron al saber que Mikasa y Annie ganaran el primer lugar, ni que Reiner y Bertholdt quedaran de segundos por poco. O que Jean y Eren daban vueltas a las instalaciones como castigo por haber encontrado la manera de arruinar todo el ejercicio.

—Deben estar muy cansados— dijo Armin viéndolos correr.

Conny asintió —Claro que sí, mira sus rostros están muy colorados.

—No se miran el uno al otro— señaló Sasha.

—Por supuesto que no tonta, están enojados.

—Más bien parecen avergonzados.

Todos rieron sin tomar en serio a Marco, quien en realidad fue el único que dio en el clavo en la actitud de los muchachos.

—Ni una palabra a nadie de "eso" Eren— amenazó Jean sin verlo, más tarde cuando acababan el castigo.

Eren tampoco lo miró al contestarle —Co…como si fuera a decírselo a alguien.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

* * *

.

.

Hola.

No había leído nada de ellos, pero el oneshot de Hessefan "En el baño" hizo que llamaran mi atención para escribir. Si no lo han leído búsquenlo, es muy bueno.

Sé que es muy cliché lo del beso accidental, pero me pareció ridículo y divertido.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
